1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to decoders, and more specifically, to video decoders.
2. Related Art
Video decoding when video is transmitted from a source to a receiver. The receiver needs to be prepared for the type of signal being received and standards have been and continue to be developed for this purpose. One standard for such purpose is a standard of the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) known as H.264. This standard is potentially applicable to any video transfer and has become particularly useful in cellular phone applications where video is being transmitted. Because video is transmitting so much data, it can be very time consuming to perform high quality video transfers using a cellular phone. Thus, there is a continuing need for increasing the speed of performing a video transfer at high quality. A video received may be downloaded to another medium such as a computer or even displayed on a television where the demand for improved quality is even higher. The H.264 standard uses compression to improve speed. One technique is to take advantage of spatial redundancy which identifies and transmits differences of adjacent portions of a frame. This is helpful in some ways but the demand for high quality continues, especially without sacrificing much if any speed.
Thus there is a need for a decoder that improves on the speed and/or quality of current decoders.